Cartas desafortunadas
by drimax
Summary: Despues de la victoria contra el yonko kaido los mugiwaras viven tranquilos hasta que un dia llega una carta de una mujer que vive en medio de el calm belt y crea problemas entre luffy y nami pero luego en vez de separarlos se forma una nueva relacion.
1. Capítulo 1

jejeje que tal nakamas esta es mi primera y breve historia.

todos los personajes son de un tal odachi xD

capitulo 1.

mal entendidos

ya habia caido la noche en el nuevo mundo y un barco que respondia el nombre de sunny go viajaba en sus peligrosas aguas. mientras en su interior estaban los mugiwaras que luego de deleitarse con una cena exquisita que habia preparado su cocinero sanji se fueron cada quien a hacer sus labores y uno que otro a ponerse a jugar.

mas sin embargo una chica pelinegra se dirijio a el cuarto de cartografia ya que su amiga nami no habia asistido a la cena de esa noche cosa que no le genero ninguna curiosidad a Robin ya que varias eran las veces que nami faltaba a una que otra comida, en su mayoria de debía a que trabajaba en sus mapas ya que queria cumplir su sueño de dibujar un mapa mundial, y para ello siempre que habia espacio de entre tantas aventuras se iba al cuarto de cartografía para ponerse a trabajar.

pero esta noche algo habia sido diferente y Robin lo sabia, no habia visto a nami en toda la tarde pero aun mas notable tampoco a su travieso capitan, y aunque Robin ya sabia que los dos sentian algo por el otro, le generaba curiosidad saber porque habian desaparecido tanto tiempo ya que despues de todo los dos todavia ni se dan cuenta que se gustan mutuamente asi que era imposible que sucediera lo que Robin pensaba. pero al entrar al cuarto donde trabajaba la pelinaranja se encontro con algo muy particular.

- **¿Luffy? ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Porque no has ido a comer? sanji se molesto bastante ya que se desperdició mucha de la carne que habias pedido.** \- hablo robin notando la indiferencia de su capitan hacia sus palabras, cosa que no le importó mucho ya que sabia que algo malo pasaba si luffy no iba a comer y queria averiguar que era.

mientras tanto luffy se hallaba sentado en el sillon de la habitacion con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba mirando el techo de madera decorado por franky y con sus brazos extendidos hacia los dos extremos del sofa

- **oye robin-** hablo luffy con un tono de voz muy deprimente

- **Dime luffy** -respondio la peligra con la curiosidad matandola por dentro.

 **-¿porque nami se molesta por cualquier cosa?, entiendo que se moleste porque arruine sus mapas o porque me robe una de sus mandarinas, ¿pero porque se molesta cuando sabo y su compañera koala me envian cartas? -** hablo luffy haciendo que la Robin se sorprendiera por lo enojado que estaba luffy con nami.

 **-lo siento, la verdad yo tampoco tengo idea del porque esta enojada por eso-** robin cada vez estaba mas pensativa ¿Porque habría de molestarse nami por las cartas que le enviaba sabo? despues de todo ella también recibia cartas de varios excompañeros suyos en la armada revolucionaria y nunca se había enojado con ella.

 **-bueno, ire a verla espero que ya no este enfadada conmigo-** hablo luffy levantandose del sofa mientras estiraba los brazos

 **-luffy ¿Tu le has dicho sobre que sabo es tu otro hermano?** Hablo robin haciendo que luffy se quedara pensando cosa muy poco habitual en el.

 **-pues yo no se lo he dicho pero ella ya lo sabe-**

- **ummm ¿Como es que lo sabe?-** pregunto robin un tanto curiosa recostandose al lado de la puerta.

 **-es que antes de ir a rescatar a sanji pedro encontro un articulo en el periódico en donde daba la noticia sobre el ataque de barbanegra hacia la base de los revolucionarios, y yo pude ver a sabo en una de las fotografías, y dije que era mi hermano despues de eso nami me reclamo por tener hermanos locos y peligrosos shishishi-** respondio luffy

haciendo que robin se tapara con la mano derecha la sonrrisa burlona que nacia de sus labios.

 **-ya veo, al paracer nami tendra que acostumbrarse a tener a un suegro y un cuñado de renombre-** hablo robin quien no pudo evitar imaginar una cena familiar un poco particular en donde estaría nami junto con el criminal mas peligroso del mundo, el heroe de la marina y el oficial general del ejercito revolucionario.

y a su lado el rey de los piratas.

 **-¿Robin de que tanto te ries?-**

dijo luffy un tanto confundido ya que no entendía a que se referia robin con eso de cusado y tuegro ¿Que significaban esas palabras?

 **-no es nada mi capitan, es solo un pensamiento que se me vino a la mente-** respondio robin agradeciendo mentalmente que luffy no preguntara sobre que significa suegro y cuñado ya que no queria delatar los sentimientos que nami sentia hacia luffy.

ignorando totalmente lo sucedido luffy salia de la habitacion dejando atras a Robin quien seguia en la puerta de la recamara, aun con una sonrrisa muy notable, sonrrisa que se desvanecio y se convirtio en cara de curiosidad al ver como luffy caminaba en el pasillo rumbo a su habitacion.

 **-luffy sera mejor que vallas a hablar con nami y trates de aclarar las cosas, ya que después se hara muy noche y tendre que ir a dormir, y no quiero estar allí en medio de una discucion de pareja, ademas ya tengo mucho sueño debido a que anoche me toco guardia y no he dormido nada,**

 **asi que mientras yo alistó a chooper para su guardia tú ve y habla con nami-** hablo robin casi como una orden.

 **-no, gracias robin, tenia pensado ir pero...** dijo luffy rascándose el cabello. **-¿pero que?-** respondio bastante curiosa robin.

 **-Es que recorde que la hice llorar y no quiero volver a verla asi, es mejor si espero hasta mañana cuando éste más tranquila-** respondio luffy un poco cabizbajo debido a que recordo como las lagrimas brotaban y caian sobre las blancas mejillas de su muy preciada navegante.

robin bastante sorprendida y un poco enojada respondio **-¿Como? ¿La hicistes llorar luffy?-** no podia creerlo al parecer las cosas eran un poco mas grave de lo que pensaba.

sin dejar que luffy respondiera, robin salio caminando muy deprisa hacia su habitación preparada para tener una charla madre e hija con nami, mientras se dirijia al cuarto de chicas a robin se le vino una idea a la mente ¿Que tal si nami ignoraba que esas cartas ademas de koala eran también de sabo, de todas formas nami no sabe sobre nada koala y podria llegar a pensar que era una enamorada de luffy, al final se sintio un poco aliviada de que solo se tratara de celos y que luffy no le hiciera nada malo.

cuando llego al frente de la habitacion solo suspiro y abrio lentamente la puerta lista para tener una larga charla con su mejor amiga.

mientras tanto luffy se dirijia a su nueva habitacion propia. construida por franky después de salir de wano. al entrar cerro suavemente la puerta, y puso su frente sobre ella, cerrando los ojos. luffy sólo podia pensar del porque la navegante reacciono asi con el. recordando lo que sucedio horas atrás cuando nami empezo a ver las cartas que le habían llegado a el.

luffy por mas que tratara no comprendia, cuando nami se habia hecho a un lado reviso la mesa y vio únicamente las cartas de sabo y koala y una de law que se habia separado de los mugiwaras debido a que ya habian cumplido con su meta, derrotar a kaido.

luffy se quito su chaqueta de color naranja con franjas negras y junto con sus sandalias las tiro a un lado de la habitacion. cuando diviso mejor su cama, vio que habia un bulto entre sus sabanas y gracias a su gran haki de observación (que por cierto en un reciente choque que tuvo con kizaru, este la habia dicho que tenia el mejor haki de observacion entre los piratas) pudo notar que no se trataba de un enemigo ni tampoco de nada mas un nakama, al levantar las sabanas se llevo una sorpresa al ver a chooper,

el cual estaba acostado en una posicion muy incomoda, estaba encima de una gran almohada y su espalda estaba muy curvada. y al levantar a un más la sabana vio a nami la cuál estaba en posición fetal abrazandose asi misma claramente con signos de frio, luffy en seguida trajo una cobija mas caliente y arropo a su navegante pero al hacerlo noto que habia una carta en sus manos ¿De quién era? ¿Quien se atrevía mandarle cartas a su navegante? debido a la exaltacion de luffy, nami se empezaba a despertar pero luffy agilmente logro salir de la cama sin que nami se despertase,

al leer la carta pudo ver que venia desde una isla ubicada en el calm belt y al ver el nombre de la mujer que lo habia enviado, luffy, inmediatamemte abrio la carta y empezo a leerla.

 _ **luffy, como va tu**_ _ **viaje en**_ _ **el nuevo**_ _ **mundo,**_ _ **espero que te lo**_ _ **éstes pasando**_ _ **divertido,**_ _ **conciendote se que es asi.**_

 _ **te envio esta carta**_ _ **a escondidas de mi capitana**_ _ **ya sabes como es ella ,**_ _ **si ve que te envio**_ _ **esta carta me mata jijijjiji.**_

 _ **sabes, desde que**_ _ **te fuistes he sentido**_ _ **una perdida enorme,**_

 _ **como si un familiar**_ _ **mio se hubies**_ _ **e**_ _ **ido lejos**_ _**espero que cumplas**_ _ **con lo que dijiste**_ _ **y vuelvas a verme**_ _ **para que podamos**_ _ **continuar con lo que**_ _**dejamos atras ya**_ _ **sabes de lo que hablo,**_ _ **y**_ _ **o**_ _**quiero seguir mejorando**_

 _ **en esto y ser la mejor**_ _ **pero solo quiero**_ _ **aprenderlo contigo,**_ _ **desde ya te digo**_ _ **para que no te pongas**_ _ **celoso ya que solo tu**_ _ **puedes hacerlo y**_ _ **ninguna persona**_ _ **ademas de ti lo hará**_ , _**se que falta un tiemp**_ o _**para que encuentres**_ _ **el one piece pero tu**_ _ **después de derrotar**_ _ **a kaido estas mas cerca**_ _ **que ningun otro**_ _ **pirata así que te**_ _ **esperare mi sensei.**_ _**ademas aqui también**_ _ **tienes a tu enamorada,**_ _**y si no te ve, se muere**_ _**asi que por favor**_ _ **vuelve lo mas pronto**_ _ **posible que todas**_ _ **aqui**_ _**te extrañamos**_ _ **con amor margaret.**_

 _ **\--**_

luffy aun no comprendía...

《¿solo por esto se habia enojado nami? que tenia de malo, margaret solo queria aprender los dos tipos de haki que le faltaban aunque de inmediato supimos que ella no era el tipo de persona que tendría haki del rey así que solo practicabamos el haki de observación pero lo dejamos a medias y tuve que reunirme con mis nakamas》luffy emitio un largo bostezo pero de inmediato cayo en cuenta.chooper esta dormido y sabiendo por parte de robin que al reno le tocaba hacer guardia, no le quedo de otra que sustituirlo. pero sin replicar, luffy solo acomodo un poco a nami y dejo su sombrero de paja entre sus brazos, de inmediato nami, aun dormida, abrazo el sombrero dejandolo fuertemente agarrado contra su pecho, luffy instintivamente le dio un beso la frente y al parecer no queria dejar de hacerlo ya que habian pasado 15 segundos y luffy seguía con los labios en la frente de nami y no fue hasta que alguien se puso enfrente de la puerta, lista para tocar, que luffy pudo salir de su trance.

 **-pasa robin-** dijo luffy

《 _wow su haki de observacion si que es muy bueno》_ penso robin mientras su mano quedaba en el aire la cual iba ser utilizada para tocar la puerta.

cuando robin entro vio que luffy estaba un tanto sonrrojado pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio que nami estaba acostada en su cama y entre sus brazos el tesoro mas valioso que habia en este barco.

pero a su lado tambien vio como chooper estaba incomodo, acostado

sobre una gran almohada, y volteando a ver a luffy exigiendo respuestas solo se encontro al pelinegro levantando los hombros como expresión de no saber tampoco el porque estaba alli.

 **-al parecer nuestro pequeño guardian se quedó dormido, bueno, me preparare un café para pasar la noche-** dijo robin un poco cansasa.

 **-oye robin, no te preocupes yo sere el guardia está noche, pero espero que sanji me deje una tonelada de carne para pasar la noche shishishishi-** dijo luffy sorprendiendo un poco a la arqueóloga que vio como luffy habia madurado bastante últimamente, al menos nami ahora tiene mas oportunidades de cumplir sus fantasias, penso robin mientras veia como luffy se alista con un sueter negro que le regalo la propia nami que tenia un dibujo de un trozo de carne. y de inmediato salio de la habitacion rumbo a la cocina para pedirle a sanji toda la carne que nesesitaria para la guardia de ésta noche. mientras agarraba a chooper entre sus brazos para llevarselo a su cama robin pudo ver en la mesa de luffy una fotografía donde salian el, nami, genzo, nojiko, zoro, sanji y ussop en el pueblo natal de nami,

al parecer estaban de fiesta pero robin pudo notar como nami tenia una profunda y feliz mirada dirijida hacia luffy mientras recogía con su mano los cabellos naranjas que el viento brotaba.

《al parecer se aman desde antes que yo llegara aquí》penso robin, mientras cerraba la puerta llevando a chooper recostado en su hombro derecho dejando a nami sola en la habitacion de luffy.

 **continuara...**

se que no es mucho pero con algo se empieza xD espero seguir mejorando

ya pronto hago el segundo capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

hola nakamas los saludo nuevamente y hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por la aceptación que tuvo el primer capitulo de verdad les agradesco mucho y espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado.

capitulo 2

luffy salia a cubierta un poco confundido todavia, no sabia que hacer para que nami ya no estuviera enojada con el ya que tampoco sabia porque se habia enojado en un principio, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a zoro bastante borracho y perdidamente dormido con una botella de sake totalmente vacia en su mano derecha y 7 barriles llenos totalmente de alcohol a su lado izquierdo , luffy sabia que zoro tenia un partícular gusto por el sake y no lo entendia, porque le gustaba más esa agua amarga en vez de la carne, simplemente no lo comprendía pero le generaba un poco de curiosidad.

mientras tanto en la habitacion de luffy yacía una mujer pelinaranja abrazando fuertemente un sombrero de paja que originalmente le pertenecia al rey de los piratas, mientras la mujer despertaba notaba la ausencia de chooper pero también noto que estaba con una manta mas caliente y el sombrero de paja solo confirmaba sus sospechas, luffy habia venido a la habitacion, de alguna forma se sentia aliviada al saber que luffy no se habia molestado tanto con ella por el berrinche que habia hecho despues del mediodia, ¿la verdad quien era ella para reclamarle? de todas maneras no eran novios y podia apostar a que luffy eligiria primero a una vaca antes que a ella.

nami se sento al costado de la cama y se tapo la cara con las dos manos, ella era muy conciente de sus sentimientos hacia su capitán, de hecho desde el primer dia que lo conocio empezo a tener cierto interes en el pirata, ella veia que luffy era diferente a los demas piratas, y cuando luffy ayudo a aquel perrito de la isla del East blue le genero a nami un sentimiento que no podia describir en ese momento.

finalmente nami se levanto de la cama, y fue a buscar un abrigo al guardarropa de luffy, se quedo impresionada por todos los detalles que tenia aquel guardarropa, definitivamente franky habia hecho un buen trabajo, busco y encontro un abrigo de color rojo, todavia tenia el olor a luffy, a ella le encantaba verselo puesto, pues claro ella misma se lo habia comprado ya que era la encargada de comprarle las vestimentas a luffy debido a que segun ella, el tiene un pesimo gusto por la moda.

se colocó el abrigo y el calzado, de verdad que estaba haciendo bastante frio penso ella, en seguida salio de la habitacion en busca de su capitan, quería pasar la noche con el y que le aclarará lo que decía esa carta, ¿aclarara? pero que estaba pensando quien era ella para exigirle respuestas a luffy sobre la carta, ¿a quien engañaba? ella solo queria ver a su capitan y pasar tiempo con el aunque solo fuesen amigos.

seguia caminando por el largo pasillo perdida en sus pensamientos pero al pasar por el baño noto que la puerta estaba medio abierta, y cuando observo mejor vio que robin estaba frotando la pequeña cabeza de chooper con una toalla de color amarillo palido, al parecer lo estaba bañando

 **-vaya se ve que al fin te has levantado, bella durmiente-** hablo robin al notar la presencia de la pelinaranja en la puerta.

 **-Robin, ¿que hora es?** \- pregunto nami queriendo saber cuanto tiempo habia dormido.

 **-son las 11:00 nami, chopper se habia dormido junto a ti en la habitación de luffy y me lo lleve para la cama de el pero se despertó, ya que no quiere dejar que luffy haga guardia por el.** **¿Podrias ir y decirle a luffy que chooper va tomar guardia esta noche?** dijo robin con la intención de que nami fuera hablar con luffy aunque robin no sabia que la chica de las mandarinas iba a hablar con el pelinegro de todas maneras.

 **-sabes, estoy enojada con el, no quiero verle la cara a ese bakaa, ya iba camino a la habitacion, quiero descansar mas-** dijo nami tocándose el cabello, mintió ya que no queria que robinsupiera que iba a ver a su capitan y pasar la noche junto a el.

 **-¿Encerio? ¿y te pones un abrigo caliente de luffy para ir a la habitación? fufufufu ademas la habitacion de nosotras esta del otro lado del pasillo ¿Que pasa? ¿acaso se perdio navegante?-** dijo robin de forma muy burlona, al parecer ella no necesesitaba manipular a la navegante para que fuese a hablar con luffy.

 **-etoo.. bueno yoo...** respondio insegura nami, no sabia que decir, ella podía ser la persona mas manipuladora y engañosa pero nunca lograba engañar a la arqueóloga.

 **-tranquila nami, sera mejor que vallas a hablar con el-** dijo robin la cual notaba la inseguridad que tenia nami al hablar sobre luffy.

 **-si, creo que tienes razon robin, iré a ver que hace ese idiota, capaz este robando la cocina-** dijo nami un poco molesta al recordar la carta que una tal margaret le habia mandado a su capitán y no saber como desahogarse con robin.

 **-por cierto, creo que deberias dejar de tratar a luffy como un niño, hablale como lo harias con otra persona adulta, el capitán ha madurado bastante deberías aprovechar eso-** hablo robin guiñandole un ojo.

 **-De que hablas robin, ese idiota jamás cambiara, ademas no se ha que te refieres con "aprovechar"-** dijo nami con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

 **-nami creo que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, ademas creo que eres tu la que no quieres que el madure-** hablo robin haciendo que nami la mirará confundida.

 **-a que te refieres robin-** hablo nami

 **-pues sospecho que tu no quieres afrontar que el ya sabe del tema del amor, igual o incluso mejor que tú-** hablo robin con un tono de voz mas serio de lo habitual.

 **-¿Luffy, entendiendo cosas del amor? ¿Robin que bebistes en la cena?** **ambas sabemos que luffy no es ese tipo de hombre, el solo quiere las aventuras y ser el rey piratas, hasta hay veces en que pienso que es asexual-**

 **-¿Entonces si es asexual, porque te siente celosa de otra chica?-** hablo robin mientras le colocaba una camisa roja a chooper, el cual solo guardaba silencio, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba y tampoco quería provocar la ira de la navegante, suficiente tuvo con verla llorar toda la tarde en la habitacion de luffy mientras leia una especie de carta.

 **\- no se de que éstas hablando robin-** hablo nami un tanto curiosa, ¿Acaso era posible que robin ya supiera sobre margaret y sus cartas a luffy?

 **-nami por favor ya no te hagas conmigo, soy tu amiga sabes que te conozco muy bien, en verdad no se totalmente que es lo que ocurre, pero por lo que luffy me ha dicho te sientes celosa por las cartas de koala y dejame decirte que no tienes que preocuparte koala ya esta en una relacion con sabo, no trata de quitarme a luffy ni nada de ese estilo, mas bien ahora que lo pienso ella podria ser tú cuñada pero eso depende de ti-** hablo robin con un tono de voz tranquilo.

 **-de que rayos hablas robin, no estoy enojada por las cartas de koala, luffy ya me ha hablado de ella aunque el tampoco la conozca, es otra chica la que esta mandandole cartas a luffy-** hablo nami haciendo que robin moviera la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y cerrando los ojos en forma de confusión.

 **-bueno luffy no me habló de ninguna otra chica pero nami, te das cuenta que básicamente estas admitiendo que te sientes amenazada por otra chica, mira si quieres mi consejo te dire que luffy solo tiene ojos para ti aunque sigas empeñada en decir que luffy no siente nada por ti y que es asexual, pero tienes que admitir que luffy ha madurado mucho últimamente, pero la verdad es que eres tú la que no se siente preparada para una relacion tan problematica y mas sabiendo que estarás en grave peligro-** hablo robin haciendo referencia a que ser la pareja del tipo que derroto a kaido traeria muchos problemas.

nami se quedó muda ante las palabras de robin, se quedo pensando y solo se atrevio a darle una sonrrisa finjida para despues salir caminando rapidamente dejando a robin y a chooper confundidos en el cuerto de baño.

 **-nami ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente, me preocupa porque no ha comido nada por mas que sanji le ofresca comida, podria caer enferma-** hablo el renito el cual entendía muy bien que nami se quisiera aparear con luffy pero ¿porque se complicaba tanto?.

 **-tranquilo, sera mejor que ella misma resuelva sus problemas con luffy-** respondió robin mientras apagaba el interruptor de la luz del baño y salia junto con chooper para que este empezará a ser guardia, si ella no estuviera tan cansada lo acompañaria toda la noche pero algo le decia que luffy y nami tampoco iban a dormir esa noche, así que chooper no estará tan solo en esta fria noche del nuevo mundo.

Cuando nami salio a cubierta lo primero que observo fue el cielo estrellado, ver el cielo nocturno era algo que siempre la ayudaba a relajarse y pensar bien las cosas. realmente era gratificante respirar este aire marino, hacia que se sintiera totalmente libre de problemas. pero luego recordo las palabras de robin y por mas que nami lo negara, tenia razon. luffy en verdad se habia vuelto bastante famoso, ni siquiera podia caminar tranquilamente en un pueblo porque de inmediato todos lo reconocian y debido a que salvo a varias islas que estaban bajo la tiranía de kaido todos o mas bien la mayoria lo veia como una especie de pirata libertador, ya que si le decías héroe se enojaba contigo. asi que básicamente si se supiera que luffy tiene una pareja, tanto la marina como los piratas tratarian de aprovecharse de ello, y de momento eso no era bueno para la tripulación, ya suficientes problemas teniamos como para que se una otro problema a la cola. pero por otra parte robin tambien dijo que luffy solo tenia ojos para mi, ¿sera cierto? o solo lo decia para consolarla, bueno que importaba era obvio que de todas formas el capitán no tuviera interés en cosas relacionadas con el amor.

cuando nami salio de sus pensamientos empezó a buscar a luffy en la cubierta, para su sorpresa se encontraba a un costado del sunny al parecer vomitando - **¿pero que rayos?** \- dijo nami mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba en direccion a luffy.

- **¿Luffy que rayos has estado haciendo?-** hablo nami con un poco de enojo.

- **¿Como es que zoro puede beber esa cosa?** -se pregunto en voz alta el mugiwara.

 **-!Pero que!, ¿luffy te has bebido todo un barril de sake tu solo?-** pregunto la pelinaranja.

 **-por desgracia si-** hablo el morocho

 **-y robin diciendo que ya habias madurado-** se quejo nami

 **-perdona que dijistes nami-** hablo luffy con curiosidad ya que no alcanzo a oir a su navegante.

 **-que eres un tremendo idiota, eso es lo que dije-** hablo nami golpeando el pecho de luffy con el dedo índice.

 **-pero soy tu idiota shishishi-** hablo luffy con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **-¿Que dijistes luffy?-** hablo nami, no se lo podia creeer, realmente habia escuchado bien, ¿luffy habia dicho que el le pertenecia?.

 **-!oigan se quieren callar, trato de dormir!-** grito el espachin desde la base del cuarto de Vigía.

 **-!no es mi problema que no te vallas a dormir a tu cama como una persona normal!-** grito nami la cual se habia volteado dandole la espalda a luffy, estaba furiosa porque zoro interrumpio una charla muy interesante con el capitán, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta luffy la estaba abrazando por detras, su mandila reposaba en el hombro de la navegante, haciendo que nami se tensara por el contacto.

 **-nami, ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?** hablo luffy con un tono de voz bastante trizte cosa que la navegante noto, ¿De verdad le importa tanto si me pongo enojada con el? se pregunto nami para si misma.

 **-oye luffy necesito hablar contigo-** dijo nami, mientras veia como zoro subia hacia las habitaciones, quizas sabia que su presencia era un tanto incómoda para luffy y nami.

 **-primero respondeme, ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?** hablo luffy con autoridad abrazando aun mas a nami, Haciendo que la navegante volteara un poco su cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver los ojos de su capitan,

 **-claro que no mi capitan, pero tengo que admitir que tuve un ligero ataque de celos-** hablo nami mientras emitia una sonrrisa picara y quedaba perdida en los ojos del mugiwara.

 **-¿Celos?**... **¿porque tenias celos?** -pregunto luffy.

 **-temía que me quitarán lo que me pertence, siendo un pirata creo que lo entiendes perfectamente-** hablo nami la cual cada ves estaba mas que pérdida en los ojos negros de su capitan.

luffy solo se quedo mirando el estrellado cielo mientras que nami lo esta mirando profundamente, ella nunca imagino que luffy se comportaria de esta forma, siempre fantasio con eso pero ahora que estaba alli no sabia que hacer.

 **¿Y entonces nami?** dijo luffy mientras desacia el abrazo y se dirijia cerca de la proa, mientras que nami se quedaba sin aliento, ¿Porque estaba tan nerviosa? solo fue un abrazo, pensó nami.

 **-¿Entonces que luffy?** hablo nami debido a que no sabia a lo que luffy se refería.

 **-Dime ¿de que querias hablar?** dijo luffy quien veia que nami estaba muy distraída.

 **-ahmm si cierto,-** alcanzo a decir la pelinaranja, estaba muy nerviosa, que pasaba si luffy se tomaba a mal sus celos, que tal si luffy en verdad sentía algo por esa chica, o peor que tal si luffy estaba enamorado de la emperatriz pirata boa hancock, de repente nami se formuló un sin fin de situaciones negativas, eso la aterraba, mejor se hubiera quedado dormida en la habitacion de luffy.

 **-nami ¿te pasa algo?** pregunto luffy debido a que veia que la navegante actuaba de forma extraña.

 **-luffy yo...** hablo nami con inseguridad **-yo nesesito saber porque esa chica margaret te envia esas cartas, y a que se refería cuando dijo que tu tenias a tu amada en amazon lily-** termino de decir con mas seguridad la navegante.

 **-ummm asi que era eso, ya veo, pues a ver como te explico ummm-** dijo luffy.

esto no era bueno, que es lo ¿que luffy tiene que explicar?. penso nami

- **veras nami es que por alguna razon que desconozco hancock se enamoro de mi incluso me pedia que me casara con ella aunque yo siempre la rechazaba** -

esa maldita penso nami.

- **Y por eso margaret puso que era mi amada pero en realidad yo no la amo**

 **y margaret pues.. en los ultimos meses antes de que yo me reuniera nuevamente con ustedes, ella siempre llegaba a verme entrenar y me pidio de favor que le enseñara sobre el haki de observacion, que para ese entonces yo ya lo dominaba**

 **y pues solo eso, margaret no es mas que mi mejor amiga.-** termino de decir luffy provocando desilucion en la navegante cosa que rápidamente noto luffy.

 **-oye nami ¿Que ocurre? no pongas esa cara por favor-** hablo luffy el cual termino dandole un gran abrazo de consuelo y nami aun trizte se acomodo en el pecho del capitan para responder.

 **-no es nada, es solo que pensaba que yo era tu mejor amiga-** hablo nami con tristeza pero sin darse cuenta luffy ponia sus suaves labios sobre los de ella dandole un tierno beso sorprendiendo de gran manera a la navegante quien veian como luffy abrazaba su cintura y profundizaba cada vez mas el beso.

 **-nami, tu no eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi futura reina pirata-**

 **continuara...**

 **bueno, espero que en verdad les haya gustado el segundo capitulo tan solo avisando que el fic no sera tan largo,**

 **gracias por sus concejos de verdad los aprecio mucho.**

 **FalknerZero: wow eduardo gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic en verdad te lo agradesco muchisimo gracias por tus consejos los tomaré muy en práctica.**

 **Italo D rodriguez: que bueno que te alla gustado aunque perdona mis errores los cuáles son muchos pero tratare de mejorar. y bueno si se que es un poco adelantada pero no se me ocurrio poner la historia en otro momento. jajaja gran imaginación la mia xD.**

 **bueno nos vemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

hola que tal les va está vida, yo deprimido, otra vez no habra manga, porque nos haces esto shueshia, si al final oda nunca termina descando, porqueee.

bueno perdónenme es que extraño los días donde veia hasta 30 capitulos de one piece pero sin mas relleno comenzemos con el fic.

 **-nami tú no eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi futura reina pirata, y la dueña de todos mis tesoros.** hablo luffy casi como un susurro, mientras notaba como su Navegante se quedaba perpleja ante sus palabras, esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba penso luffy, mientras que nami aun seguia sin saber que hacer, jamas se imagino estar en esta situación, queria besarlo y comérselo en ese mismo instante y cabe decir que el frio de esa noche no ayudaba en nada a la navegante de los mugiwaras, ya que hacia un frio bestial y nami solo queria que luffy la calentara con su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en eso, casi involuntariamente sus manos rodiaron el cuello de luffy y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de su capitan.

 **-y pensar que al final de entre todos esos viajes llenos de dolor que tuve, pude encontrar al pirata mas atolondrado que podria existir, pero a la vez el capitan mas leal y tierno de todos que me robaria mi risa hipocrita y la transformaria en una de verdadera felicidad. !te amo mi futuro rey de los piratas!-** dijo nami aun rescostada en el pecho de luffy mientras oía latir muy rápidamente su corazon, nami embozo una leve sonrrisa al saber el efecto que causaba ella en el corazon de su capitan.

la noche era perfecta para la ocacion, el frio solo hacia que los dos se abrazaran aun mas y el cielo totalmente despejado reflejaba infinitas estrellas unas mas brillantes que otras que hacían un estupendo escenario para los dos piratas enamorados.

luffy no podia evitar ver la gran hermosa sonrrisa que su navegante le mostraba, sin duda alguna queria verla asi todos los dias, al final de cuentas esa era su eterna obligación despues de hacerle la promesa al viejo del remolino de siempre mantener esa sonrrisa en nami y jamas robarsela, sin duda alguna el no iba a romper ese pacto.

sin poder evitarlo luffy rodeo con sus brazos las caderas de su navegante juntandolas en la parte baja de la espalda de nami, mientras nuevamente depositaba sus labios en los de su chica, nami por supuesto no tuvo queja alguna, queria estar asi toda la noche y mientras seguia besando a su amado, sus manos tocaban la cabellera negra de su capitán. El beso se prolongaba cada vez mas, no habia quién los detuviera.

mientras nami se apoyaba en el costado del barco luffy besaba su cuello mientras este disfrutaba del olor a mandarinas que despedía la piel de nami, esto era algo que no cambiaria por nada de el mundo ni siquiera por un país entero de la mejor carne, ahora que recordaba tenia que dejarle algo bien claro a nami asi que paro de deleitarse con los besos y fijo su mirada sobre la de su futura reina pirata,

 **-nami, se que dije que era la dueña de mis tesoros, ¿pero la carne no cuenta verdad**?- dijo luffy con notable nerviosismo el cual noto nami haciendo que sacara una carcagada el cual fue ahogado en el hombro de luffy, a pesar de todo su capitán seguia siendo algo inmaduro, pero eso en parte era algo por lo que ella se habia enamorado de el, penso la navegante, cuando ella alcanzó a ver la mirada expectante del capitán supo que luffy iba encerio cuando hablaba de su preciada carne.

 **-tu claramente dijistes "mis tesoros" asi que no te rectrates luffy-** hablo nami fingiendo enojo.

 **-pero bebe-** suplico luffy

 **-pero bebe nada, me daras de tu carne o no te dare el dinero para comprarla y te quedas sin nada-** hablo nami mientras en su interior se reia a carcajadas, ver la cara de susto de luffy no tenia precio, el realmente no queria perder su carne, y ella aunque no le importara mucho solo queria molestar a su novio.

 **-Esta bien nami, me parece justo-** dijo luffy descolocando totalmente a nami, ¿Que se traía luffy entre manos? mientras veia como luffy caminaba hacia la cocina.

 **-pero yo no te daré dinero y tu también te quedas sin nada shishishishishi-** dijo luffy, embozando una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguía caminando sobre el pasto del sunny go, dejando a nami atras con una cara de verdadero espanto.

 **-!oie luffy!-** grito nami, ahora con verdadero enojo mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados hacia su novio.

 **-lo siento cariño, claaro que te comprare tooodaa la carne que quieras, es mas en el siguiente pueblo te compraré 10 veces mas de lo usual-** hablo nami abrazando por detras a luffy **-¡¡pero dame mi maldito dinero!!-** grito con fuerzas nami haciendo que luffy se Riera a carcajadas ya que su estrategia habia funcionado.

 **-está bien nami, te dare de mi carne, pero solo uno ehh-** dijo luffy haciendo que nami tuviera una especie de deja-vu.

 **-valla se ve que se la están pasando bien juntos, ¿que paso con tus celos navegante?-** dijo robin con una sonrrisa mientras venia agarrada de la mano con chooper listo para pasar la noche vigilando.

 **-kuf, callate robin-** dijo nami con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

 **-oye nami, ¿estas enferma?-** dijo el renito el cual noto el sonrrojo en nami.

 **-!¿Queee?!, !¿nami esta enferma?!, rapido chooper trae carne para que se cure-** dijo luffy con total desesperación.

 **-no estoy enferma luffy solamente es que...-** dijo nami jalando los cachetes de luffy sin saber como explicarle adecuadamente a su capitán que solo estaba sonrrojada.

asi que sin mas le dio un beso repentino, haciendo que luffy tambien se sonrrojara.

 **-!!nanii!!,** desde cuando luffy y nami son pareja- dijo chooper quedando con la boca abierta.

 **-desde siempre, ¿no te habias dado cuenta chopper?-** dijo robin

 **-oye no le mientas robin-** hablo la pelinaranja.

 **\- espera, !¿quee!? !¿luffy tú también estas enfermo?!** dijo chooper al notar el enrrojecimiento en la mejillas del morocho causando una leve sonrrisa de parte de robin y tambien haciendo que luffy comprendiera que nami en realidad no estaba enferma, cosa que lo tranquilizo.

 **-bueno al parecer tendre que ponerme hacer pastillas anticoceptivas-** dijo chooper con un tono de cancancio, al menos ya tenia algo que hacer esta noche, pero noto después como nami lo miraba con una aura asesina, incluso robin lo veia asi, chooper se sentia amenazado.

 **-!chooper, como puedes decir esas cosas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo enfrente de mí!-** dijo nami con bastante rabia.

 **-chooper, te queda totalmente prohibido impedir que luffy y nami tengan un bebé, te quedo claro-** hablo robin bastante seria, ella queria ver un bebe de su capitan y su navegante lo antes posible.

 **-!pero que carajos estas diciendo robin!-** grito nami, pero mas tarde calló en cuenta, tener un hijo con luffy no es tan mala idea, ¿Pero que estaba pensando? este no es buen momento para tener un hijo, estamos en constantes problemas, tener un niño en el barco solo complicaria las cosas aun mas, y esta relacion apenas empezaba, penso nami

 **-oigan ¿de que están hablando?-** dijo luffy el cual se sentia excluido de la conversasion.

 **-nada que te importe-** dijo nami la cual sabia que si le daban la idea de tener un hijo a luffy, no iba a parar de insistir hasta tenerlo.

 **-¿Que ocurre navegante? ¿acaso no quieres tener un hi...?** no termino de decir la arqueóloga debido a que nami le tapaba la boca.

 **-no le des ese tipo de ideas a luffy, ya sabes como es el-** dijo nami susurrando para que luffy no oyera.

 **-la verdad no creo que sea buen momento de tener un bebe robin-** dijo luffy haciendo que robin, chooper y por sobretodo nami pusieran una cara de miedo.

 **-¿Quien eres y que hicistes con mi luffy?-** dijo nami apuntando con su dedo indice al morocho.

 **-fufufufu, te lo dije nami-** dijo robin, una vez mas ella terminó teniendo la razón, luffy habia madurado bastante aunque nami no lo quisiera ver.

 **-oye por ciero luffy ¿ya leistes las cartas que te mandaron sabo, koala y law?-** dijo nami con curiosidad ya que ademas de la carta de Margaret también venían otras cartas que aun no habian sido habiertas-

 **-las leeré mañana, no quiero tratar de descifrar los jeroglificos de torao por ahora, ese es trabajo de robin shishishi-** dijo luffy burlansose de torao, el cual como todo buen doctor tenia pesima escrita.

 **-miren quien habla, el tipo que aun escribe con crayolas-** dijo nami recordando la última ves que vio a luffy escribir algo en papel, lo cual fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

el tiempo paso volando, y robin ya se habia ido a dormir, estaba muy agotada, mientras, chooper, luffy y nami aun seguian en la cubierta, rescostados sobre el cesped mientras contemplaban las estrellas, mientras tanto luffy y nami se ponian a contar anécdotas del inicio de la banda entre otras historias personales a chooper. realmente era un momento glorioso para luffy y nami, al fin se compartían tantas historias que se habian guardado el uno con el otro.

ya aun mas adentrada la madrugada, chooper se habia quedado dormido y luffy habia ido a recostarlo sobre una banca que habia en la cubierta cubriendolo con una calienta sabana.

mientras tanto nami aun seguia acostada sobre el cesped, analizando las historias que hace unos momentos habia narrado luffy, se dio cuenta de lo importante que resultaron ser sabo y ace en la vida de su capitan y no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento de impotencia que ella tuvo al saber sobre la muerte de ace y no poder consolar a su capitán, era un momento de extremo dolor para el, y ella no estaba alli apoyandolo, de eso se encargaron la estupida de margaret y hancock y todo por estar practicamente atrapada en una de las islas del cielo, no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas al recordar esos momentos de frustracion.

mientras nami aun seguia perdida entre sus memorias, luffy aun acomodando a chooper mientras analizaba las historia de su navegante.

valla, bellemere si que habia sido una gran marine y una estupenda madre, nami debio haber sufrido mucho al verla ser asesinada ante sus ojos, al menos despues tuvo al viejo del remolino y a nojiko apoyandola, no permitiría que nadie mas hiciera sufrir a nami, el que la llegara a tocar va a conocer un lado sangriento de parte mia, penso luffy.

al terminar de acomodar a chooper, luffy se dio la vuelta y diviso unas lagrimas en las blancas mejillas de su navegante ¿Que habia pasado? penso luffy,

inmediatamente luffy se recosto junto al lado de nami, mientras que con su pulgar secaba las lagrimas de la pelinaranja.

- **nami que es lo que ocurre-** dijo luffy con total serenidad.

 **-luffy, lo siento-** habló nami entre lagrimas mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su capitan.

luffy suposo inmediatamente que nami tenia remordimiento al no estar a su lado después de la muerte de ace, y la verdad el tenia que admitir que tanto nami como sus nakamas le hicieron mucha falta en ese momento, pero tampoco permitiria que su navegante se sienta mal por ello, no fue eleccion de ella el no estar alli.

 **-nami, no quiero que te sientas trizte, lo que paso tuvo que pasar, realmente en parto agradezco que no allas estado alli, realmente no querría que me vieras asi de impotente y débil-** dijo el morocho.

 **-luffy, a mi no me importa que seas debil o fuerte, pero se que debistes haber sufrido mucho por la muerte de tu hermano y yo no pude estar alli para consolarte, y no me digas que ya lo has superado todo, ya que yo aun no puedo dejar de sentirme trizte por la muerte se ballemere,** **te conozco luffy, y se que aun te duele, así que por favor te pido que me perdones por no haber estado alli-.** hablo nami con un tono de tristeza.

 **-tu no tienes que disculparte nami, en realidad yo me disculpo por no haber sido lo suficientemente trizte para protegerlos en aquella ocacion ante kuma, pero ahora soy mas fuerte y no dejare que algo te pase.** hablo luffy con determinacion, para despues, aun acostados sobre la grama abrazar a nami y darle un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo que nami aun con la cara húmeda emitiera una sonrrisa que hizo que luffy también hiciera lo mismo.

 **-tu siempre me cambias lagrimas por sonrrisas, es por eso que te amo mi capitan-** dijo nami.

 **-!claro!, esa es la promesa mas importante que hecho en mi vida-** dijo luffy sonrriendo.

 **-¿Promesa?, ¿a que te refieres luffy?- hablo la Navegante con mucha curiosidad-** ¿a quien le habia hecho semejante promesa? penso nami.

 **-le hice la promesa al viejo del remolino de siempre hacerte feliz y jamas borrarte esa sonrrisa-** dijo luffy haciendo memoria de aquel suceso.

 **-luffy-** solo eso pudo decir nami al enterarse de aquella promesa, ahora entendia porque luffy cada vez que ella se ponia trizte o enfermaba, el se ponia a hacer boberias para hacerla reir, luffy, en verdad habia cumplido con su promesa, y lo seguiría haciendo aun mas.

continuara

bueno realmente espero que este capitulo cumplan con sus expectativas, me he atrasado unas cuantas horas en subir este capítulo debido a que mas de la mitad del fic se me borro y al final termino siendo un capitulo mas corto al original debido a que corte un buen pedazo que habia dejado para el final y dejarlos con el suspenso pero bueno ya sera en otra ocacion.

asi que me despido sin antes darle un millon de gracias a **Italo D rodriguez.**

gracias por tu apoyo nakama espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, soy nuevo en esto asi que perdona mis fallos.

sin mas que decirles me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo y que el LuNa los acompañe.


	4. Chapter 4

**jejejeje ¡NUEVO CAPITULO! bueno yo aquí trayendoles la continuacion de esta pequeña historia, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado...**

ya casi era de mañana y nami habia caido dormida sobre el césped del sunny go, mientras tanto luffy se habia ido a sentar sobre aquél León que tanto caracterizaba al barco de los mugiwaras, se encontraba muy pensativo, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal...

mientras tanto nami al tomar conciencia noto que luffy no estaba a su lado y por un momento esto la molestó, hasta que logro ver que su capitán se encontraba sentado sobre la proa, al parecer estaba presenciando el hermoso amanecer y tambien estaba muy pensativo, nami sabia que el tenía cosas ocultas y a ella eso le desagradaba, -¿Cuando llegará el día en el que luffy confie plenamente en mí? penso la navegante...

 **-buenos dias luffy-** dijo nami, mientras ésta se levantaba y caminaba rumbo a la proa...

 **-oh, buenos dias nami, ¿Tienes hambre?** hablo luffy mientras bajaba de la proa para poder encontrarse con nami...

 **-¿Son apenas las seis de la mañana, ¿y me preguntas que si tengo hambre?** dijo la pelinaranja, notando que luffy pasaba a un lado de ella...

 **-shishishi, bueno pues yo si tengo hambre, ire a la cocina, solo espero que sanji ya este despierto-** habló luffy mostrando la caracteristica sonrrisa de oreja a oreja que el casi siempre portaba...

 **\- oye, adonde crees que vas-** dijo la navegante un poco irritada...

luffy al notar la actitud de nami se volteó para preguntarle **\- nami, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- ...** \- ¿ **asi es como le das lo buenos dias a tu novia? -**...

-amm asi que de eso se traba penso luffy...

luffy solo dio unos pasos para quedar enfrente de nami, la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un largo beso...

 **\- ¿Sastifecha? -** dijo luffy interrumpiendo el beso mientras la frente de los dos se apoyaba en la del otro...

 **\- así me gusta capitan, aprendes rapido -** dijo nami en un susurro mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su capitan y nuevamente volvia a la labor del beso...

al pasar unos segundos se separaron nuevamente para agarrar aire, los dos no se querían separar pero tenian que hacerlo, pronto los demas se iban a despertar y no querian que los vieran besandose, iba ser algo muy sorpresivo para ellos.

 **-y que tal si esta vez yo soy la que te cocine-** dijo nami

 **-ummm, ¿Por que quieres cocinar?** dijo luffy muy curioso...

-¿desde cuando nami se ofrecia para cocinar algo? la última vez que lo hizo fue básicamente por obligacion porque sanji estaba con big mom y yo falle en el intento de cocinar algo, penso el morocho...

 **-espera nami, tu lo que realmente quieres es cobrarme por cocinar, ¿no es cierto? -** dijo el capitán de los mugiwaras un poco sorprendido...

 **-¡claro que noo idiota!-** grito nami golpeando fuertemente a luffy quien a causa del golpe se encontraba tirado en el suelo balbuceando cosas sin sentido...

pero luffy rápidamente se levanto para volver a dirigirle la palabra a su navegante...

 **\- sabes, te podias haber ahorrado el golpe -** dijo el capitán mientras se tocaba el chichon que tenia en su cabeza en señal de dolor...

 **-es lo que te mereces por ofenderme-** dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que luffy se sorprendiera un poco...

 **\- ¿Ofenderte?, ¿nami en que momento te ofendi?** respondio el mugiwara confundido y la vez un poco triste, no era intencion de el ofender a su querida navegante, pero no lograba entender en que la habia ofendido...

 **\- indirectamente dijistes que soy muy codicicia con el dinero, y si lo admito soy un poquito codiciosa pero no tanto** \- dijo la pelinaranja mientras noto en el rostro de luffy una cara de confuncion total...

 **-pero nami, siempre te dicen codiciosa y nunca te pones enojada con ellos -** dijo luffy quien aun no comprendía el sentir de su pareja.

 **\- lo que lastima es que tu me lo digas, acaso desconfias tanto de mi al punto de pensar que voy a cobrarte por simplemente cocinarte, luffy, somos pareja, ese tipo de favores ea muy comun, acostumbrate a confiar en mi-** dijo la navegante mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras rumbo a la cocina...

 **\- yo siempre he confiado en ti nami, de hecho, no recuerdo alguna vez que halla dudado de ti en las cosas importantes -** las palabras del pelinegro hicieron parar por completo a nami, quien se quedó estática por un momento mientras subia las escaleras pensando en las tantas ocasiones que luffy la apoyo y confio totalmente en ella, sobre todo en aquel momento en el que ella fingió la muerte de ussopp, luffy jamas llego a pensar en que ese suceso fuera cierto, ella recordaba claramente las palabras que el morocho le habia dicho a johnny.

\- "no hay foma que nami mate a usopp, somos nakamas'' -

 **-lo se luffy, se que no dudaste de mi en aquél momento en que habia traicionado a la tripulación, pero quisiera me confiaras todo lo que sabes, siempre te veo pensantivo y se que ocultas cosas, solo quiero que sepas que tienes que confiar aún más en mí y decirme lo que es lo que tanto te molesta-** dijo nami mientras se incorporaba nuevamente a subir las escaleras en direccion a la cocina dejando a luffy atras un poco cabizbajo...

mas tarde, ya en la cocina nami empezaba a cocinar unos huevos estrellados con tocino para ella mientras que para luffy cocinaba mucha pero muchisima carne...

 **\- ¿Como es qué tu estómago soporta tanta carne a tempranas horas del dia?** pregunto nami mientras que sus ojos se enfocaban en la cocina...

 **\- comer bastante carne en el desayuno o en el almuerzo es lo mismo, no hay diferencia -...** dijo luffy el cual estaba sentado al revés sobre una silla que el coloco a la par de nami para verla mientras cocinaba...

 **\- claro que hay diferencia, pero tu eres el mounstro que no lo nota -** dijo nami muy sonriente...

 **\- mientras pueda seguir protegiendolos no me importa ser un mounstro shishishi-**

 **\- ¿interrumpo algo? -** hablo el esqueleto y musico de los mugiwaras, mientras traia conseguido su tipico violín pero al parecer a éste le faltaban varias cuerdas...

 **-oh buenos días brook-** saludo amablemente el morocho...

 **\- ¿que le pasó a tu violín brook? -** pregunto la pelinaranja mientras servía el desayuno de ella y luffy sobre la mesa, haciendo que el capitán de los mugiwaras se apresura a sentarse en el comedor...

- **bueno era algo de esperarse, la cuerdas estaban realmente muy desgastadas, así que tendre que comprar unas cuántas piezas para volver hacerla funcionar como antes,** **por cierto nami-san podrias...** **\- ¡Ni lo pienses idiota! -** gritó la navegante mientras depositaba un duro golpe al esqueleto haciendo que callera al suelo...

 **\- pero yo solo iba a decir que me prestaras dinero para comprar algunas cosas yohohoho -** hablo el mugiwara mientras se incorporaba nuevamente después de recibir tremendo golpe...

 **\- lo pensare -** respondio la navegante mientras bebia su jugo de mandarinas...

 **\- por cierto, recién acaba de llegar el periodico, hay anuncio sobre un concurso de mujeres en bikini, por cierto nami-san tu tambien podrias participar en ese concurso y mostrarme tu biki...** **\- ¡Cierra la boca pervertido! -** volvio a lenvantar la voz la navegante mientras que a continuación con su puño golpeo fuertemente a brook haciendo que éste saliera disparado fuera de la cocina...

 **\- no es tan mala idea la del bikini -** dijo luffy mientras se devoraba un gran trozo de carne...

 **\- callate si no quieres terminar como brook -** respondio la navegante mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla para volver a comer su desayuno...

 **\- sabes, creó que tienes razón -** dijo luffy mientras tomo una postura mas seria y dejaba su carne a un lado, pero nami no notaba esto ya que habia empezado a leer el periodico...

 **\- ¿sobre que cosa tengo razon luffy? -** respondio la Navegante mientras aún seguía leyendo el periodico.

 **\- sobre que debo confiar mas en ti, de hecho debo decirte algo un poco importante, se trata de mi p...** **\- ¡No puede ser!, ¡Esto no es posible!-** dijo nami interrumpió alzando bastante la voz despues de leer lo que decia el periodico, su cara demostraba espanto haciendo que luffy se preocupara bastante...

 **\- oie nami, ¿Que sucede?** luffy se habia parado de su asiento para acercarse a ver lo que decia el periodico...

 **\- nami ya se que el precio del periodico subió otra vez pero no es para tanto -** habló de nuevo luffy aliviado al ver que no se trataba de algún problema serio...

de repente robin entro muy agitada a la cocina, al parecer por lo que se veia venia corriendo y al igual que nami, ésta tenia una cara que demostraba una seria preocupacion.

 **\- luffy aquí estás, sera mejor que leas inmediatamente la carta que nos envió law -** dijo la arqueóloga haciendo que luffy volviera a la preocupación de hace unos instantes.

 **\- sera que... no, no es posible que ¿Tan pronto?...** termino de decir el morocho...

 **\- luffy que rayos significa esto -** dijo nami la cual estaba muy pálida,

-¿Porque luffy habia hecho esto? penso la pelinaranja...

 **\- nami yo... yo te lo iba a decir pero no sabia como, además no es lo que tú crees -** termino de hablar el capitán de los mugiwaras el cual nuevamente se encontraba cabizbajo...

 **\- ¡¿No es lo que yo creo?! ¡entonces explicame porqué has mandado a matar a miles de personas inocentes que vivian en nuestros hogares!** \- grito muy enfurecida la navegante para después depositar una tremenda cachetada a su capitán...

 **\- nami por favor déjame explicarte -** dijo el morocho un poco tranquilo pero tambien pensativo...

 **\- !explicarme sobre que!** volvio a gritar fuertemente nami la cual se encontraba muy enojada, confundida y por sobre todo trizte **\- luffy asesinastes a todo mi pueblo, a genzo, a nojiko, a todos -** volvio a decir nami callendo de rodillas al suelo empezando a llorar...

 **\- nami posiblemente sea un mal entendido, ya sabes que el periodico es controlado por el Gobierno mundial, tienes que...** **-espera robin -** interrumpió luffy a la pelinegra...

 **\- ¿y así te atreves a decir que no confío en ti?-** habló de nueva cuenta el capitán...

- **¿Que estas diciendo luffy? -** logro decir la navegante...

 **\- hablas sobre confianza cuando eres tú la que se deja llevar por lo que dice esa mierda de periodico, hablas de confianza cuando eres tú quien no creyó en mi cuándo fuistes raptada por shiki, y después dices que yo soy el que no confía en ti.** j **a, que gracioso-** dijo el pelinegro con una notable aura de trizteza y frustración... **\- creo que fue suficiente, los dos se deben de calmar y hablar mas tranquilamente las cosas -** dijo con tono de autoridad la arqueóloga...

 **\- si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación, y por cierto, tu hermana y el viejo del remolino están a salvo, de no ser por mi todos allá estarían muertos, pero al parecer tampoco me creeras eso, de todas formas gracias por la comida -** dijo luffy terminandode retirarse de la habitacion dejando a nami atrás en busca de explicaciones ¿Que era lo que ocurría? ¿A que se refería luffy al decir que todos alla estarían muertos de no ser por el?

 **continuara**

bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora, siento que el capitulo de ahora fue muy corto asi que prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y mejor redactado por ahora me despido esperando que les haya gustado.

saludos super especiales a falknerzero y a Italo D Rodríguez


	5. Chapter 5

y aqui vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo esperando nuevamente a que sea de su total agrado.

debo confesar que en el último capítulo tenia un poco de miedo que no causara ninguna de las emociónes que yo intenta plasmar en la historia pero al parecer logre mi cometido y no saben cuanto me alegre al ver sus comentarios, pero aun asi se que pude haber dado más y que fallé en poner algunas cosas ya que de la nada se me olvido meter en el capitulo una escena que serviria como un set-up del final de esta historia la cual estaba fuera del primer resumen del capitulo pero al final creo que eso fue lo mejor ya que se me vino a la mente algo mejor...

 _ **Italo D Rodríguez:**_ Jajaja justamente eso queria provocar en los lectores, dejar sin palabras al lector y a la vez dar un giro inesperado al futuro de este fic de hecho se puede decir que medio lo planifique desde el tercer capítulo, ya que queria hacer sentir que el fic no tendria mucho drama en el futuro, y de esa forma creo que fue un poco mas impactante el capitulo, simplemente no di mucho hype a la historia xD...

 _ **lady:**_ aunque yo no sepa exactamente lo que te hizo sentir mal siento mucho haber desenterrado recuerdos malos de tu pasado y si soy honesto yo en gran parte me inspire en mi propia vida y muchos de mis recuerdos tanto buenos como malos para crear ese, este y los siguientes capitulos que están por venir, sobre todo en el tema de la confianza, el no confiar en una amiga me costó una fortuna de problemas, a una altura que no se puede ni siquiera imaginar, muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic.

 _ **FalknerZero**_ : muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me han servido muchisimos tus concejos y cada capítulo trato de mejorar, solo espero poder terminar bien este fic.

bueno, sin perder mas de su preciado tiempo comenzemos con el capitulo.

 _en alguna isla del EAST BLUE..._

la mismas tierras que hasta ayer fueron fertiles, no eran mas que la base de los miles de escombros y cuerpos putrefactos el día de ahora,

madres padres e hijos yacian muertos en sus casas asesinados de forma brutal e inhumana por la misma organizacion que controla el mundo entero, el mismisimo gorosei aprobó un repentino ataque a varias islas del east blue, pero al menos el daño se redujo gracias a que varias fueron salvadas por la oportuna intervención de 4 de las Comandancias de la flota mugiwara, bartolomeo, cavendish, leo y hibiki, este último habia sido uno de los últimos en unirse a la flota, su principal labor era crear las estrategias en diferentes ataques a piratas enemigos, enseñar a combatir a los piratas de poco nivel en la flota pero por sobretodo el era el portavoz del maximo comandante de la flota de los mugiwaras Monkey D luffy quien ahora era el pirata mas cercano al one piece y su fama se habia extendido por todo el mundo por ser el que derroto al yonko kaido recientemente...

-¿Porque? ¿Porque nos atacan a nosotros?- se preguntaban generigenéricamente los que a duras penas habían logrado sobrevivir a los ataques del Gobierno mundial...

todos los afectados recordaban las escenas dolorosas que tuvieron que vivir hace tan solo un día, sus casas, sus negocios, su pueblos, sus familias todo eso se habia perdido pero al parecer tanto la justicia como la verdad eran cosas manipulables en las manos de los poderosos, sin saber el porqué, los afectados se dieron cuenta por medio del periodico que toda la culpa de esos ataques habian recaido en la espalda del pirata del sombrero de paja, cosa que ellos no entendian, claramente habia sido la marina quien habia atacado, ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Que ganaba el Gobierno con esto?

 _mientras tanto en el sunny go..._ **creo que fui muy duro-** penso en voz alta el capitán de los mugiwaras mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitacion para a continuacion quitarse su camiseta, tirarla para después caer de lleno sobre su comoda cama dejando salir toda la frustracion que tenia debido a su reciente pelea con nami...

luffy se puso a pensar en las cosas que estaban sucediendo actualmente y rápidamente recordo que robin le dijo que leyera la carta de habia mandado law, luffy nuevamente se levanto para alcanzar la carta que estaba en una mesa pequeña de madera...

 **-al parecer todo salio como esperábamos-** nuevamente pensó en voz alta el capitán liberando un sonoro suspiro...

 **-exactamente ¿que es lo que salio como esperaban?** aparecio de repente la navegante en la puerta de la habitacion, haciendo que luffy se tensara al oir el notable enojo en el tono de voz de nami que estaba a espaldas de el...

 **\- ¿como es que entrastes sin que la puerta hiciera ruido? -** dijo luffy un poco serio, evadiendo por completo la pregunta que le habia hecho nami...

 **\- responde por un demonio luffy, no me cambies de tema idiota -** hablo fuertemente la pelinaranja, ya estaba cansada que luffy no le contara nada, ¿cuando realmente el iba a confiar en ella?...

 **\- nami por favor siéntate -** hablo el morocho el cual aun estaba viendo la carta mientras la navegante estaba a sus espaldas, nami a regañadientes se sento a un costado de la cama mientras que luffy hacia lo mismo para terminar al lado de ella...

el silencio se apodero por unos minutos en la habitación, el unico ruido que habia venia de la cocina, al parecer ya todos se habian levantado y habian armado un total alboroto, con o sin la presencia de luffy los mugiwaras eran una tripulación muy peculiar, sus gritos eran opacados por las paredes de la habitacion de luffy, en el cual habia un ambiente de suma tencion entre la navegante y el capitán hasta que finalmente el ultimo mencionado rompio el hielo...

 **\- mi padre se puso en contacto conmigo y con law despues de derrotar a kaido -** nami al escuchar las palabras del capitán no pudo disimular su confusión, -¿Que tenia que ver el padre de luffy en esto? se preguntaba la pelinaranja tratando de prestar total atencion a lo que tenia que decir luffy.

 **\- al parecer kurohige nuevamente esta tramando algo, podria tratarse de el cuarto road poneglyphs, segun mi padre, kurohige piensa que yo tengo directamente los tres road poneglyphs restantes y despues que derrote a kaido el se ha aliado con los 3 paises mas poderosos del Gobierno mundial-** dijo luffy haciendo que nami se sorprendiera por la actitud madura que habia tomado luffy, mientras que este se levantaba dirijiendose hacia un cajon lleno de papeles, al parecer buscaba algo...

 **\- pero no tiene sentido, primero que nada como es que el Gobierno mundial acepta que sus paises se unan con un yonko, y porque atacaria el east blue -** hablo la navegante a continuación rascarse la cabeza en señal de confusión para nuevamente decir **-nada de esto tiene algun sentido -** **\- sabo y koala ya han estado investigando y se infiltraron a los paises aliados, segun ellos el Gobierno mundial no solo acepta la alianza de los 3 grandes con kurohige, sino que también han estado colaborando directamente con el, la carta de law lo confirma, el, horas antes del ataque de ayer informo que tropas, bukes de guerra y armamento misterioso del Gobierno habian sido trasladados hacia las bases de la marina en el East blue al parecer por ordenes directas del alto mando de la marina-** dijo luffy mientras seguia revolviendo los papeles del cajon en busca de algo...

 **\- eso no explica nada, solo me confunde más-** dijo la navegante mientras se recostaba en la cama de luffy...

 **\- no te sientas mal yo tampoco entiendo nada de esto -** hablo luffy mientras volteaba a ver a la Navegante y notaba que nami rodeaba los ojos...

 **\- vaya, ¿porque no me sorprende? -** hablo sarcasticamente la navegante provocando un leve sentimiento de enojo por parte de segun ella, su estupido capitán...

 **\- de todas formas si sabemos el motivo de atacar varias islas del east blue, no era mas que una trampa para que nosotros fueramos alla y nos encontráramos directamente con kurohige, pero al parecer habia algo mas que buscaba -** hablo el morocho, mientras que por fin encontraba el papel que buscaba...

 **\- umm, ¿Que mas buscaban?** pregunto la pelinaranja, luffy nuevamente se volvio a sentar a un lado de nami para a continuación entregarle el papel que antes habia encontrado mientras que nami lo recibia con mucha intriga por saber mas de todo lo que estaba sucediendo...

 **-No tengo idea de lo que esa sustancia sea exactamente pero segun mi padre, es la fuente de energía de los nuevos armamentos, no solo de la marina si no de todo el Gobierno mundial, son capaces de destruir islas y países completos, son ligeramente comparables con las armas ancestrales -** explico el capitán a la navegante...

nami se quedó totalmente muda ante la información que el morocho le habia comunicado, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, ella jamas penso que estubiera involucrada en problemas de estas proporciones, esto era como una pesadilla, -¿realmente estaba pasando esto o solo es un sueño? se pregunto la pelinaranja, un nudo muy grueso se le habia formado en la garganta, pero esto no se debia a su preocupación por los movimientos de kurohige y el Gobierno, se debio a algo mucho mas importante para ella _..._ **-¿Desde cuando es que sabes todo esto luffy?-** dijo nami con un volumen de voz bastante bajo, mientras le devolvía el documento que luffy le habia entregado momentos antes con la información de la sustancia misteriosa...

 **\- no hace mas de 2 meses, pero el plan que involucraba atracar éstas isla lo supe hace 1 semana a penas, pense que iban a tardarse mas para llevar a cabo este ataque, el que lo hicieran tan pronto me sorprendio por completo -** dijo el capitán notando que nami se habia enfadado, ella se levanto de la cama caminando hacia la puerta con intencion de salir lo mas pronto posible de esa habitacion, a ella le habia dolido mucho que luffy supiera todo esto y nunca se lo dijese a ella, ella pensaba que luffy le confiaba y contaba todo, _-capaz hasta tuvo sus aventuras con hancock y yo aqui creyéndome la dueña de luffy_ penso la navegante...

 **-¿Adonde vas nami?** \- pregunto luffy mientras el también se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia su navegante a paso ligero...

 **\- adonde sea en donde tú no te encuentres -** respondio ella dando ya el primer paso fuera de la habitacion, **\- tuvistes tanto tiempo para contarme algo tan importante y jamas lo hicistes -** volvio a hablar la navegante, ella despues sintio que luffy tiraba delicadamente pero al la vez con firmeza su brazo derecho voltiandola para después entregarlo un beso el cual duro muy poco ya que la navegante inmediatamente nami se hizo para atrás y con sus dos manos empujaba fuertemente a luffy el cual apenas movio unos pasos atras...

 **¿Porque te pones así? tu tambien me has ocultado cosa o has desconfiado de mi, recuerdas -** hablo luffy un poco destrozado por el rechazo que nami tuvo al querer besarla hace un momento...

 **\- ojo por ojo ¿De eso se trata todo esto luffy?** **¿realmente me ocultates todo esto porque yo supuestamente he hecho lo mismo?** hablo la Navegante encarando al capitan, ella solo queria marcharse de una vez por todas y estar lejos de luffy, no estaba de humor como para seguir con esta discucion...

 **\- nami ¿De que estas hablando?** **le estas dando mucho rollo al asunto -**

 **\- di lo que quieras -** hablo la Navegante la cual se volteo y se propuso de una vez por todas irse de ese lugar no sin antes aclararle algo a luffy...

 **\- por cierto, en esa ocacion jamas dude dude de ti, yo ya sabia que me rescatarias de shiki, ahora siento mucho haber desechado el mensaje y tirarlo al mar por simple vergüenza,** **lo siento mucho si pensaste lo contrario, solo queria aclararte esto -** dijo por última vez la navegante para despues salir a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación, ella ya solo queria quedarse dormida y olvidar todo esto -quizas lo mejor seria no seguir con está relación, tener una pelea asi apenas iniciada mi relación con luffy no era buena señal, pensó la navegante...

mientras tanto luffy se daba la vuelta y volvia a su habitación, este no era momento de continuar discutiendo con nami, ella podria llegar a ser testaruda en algunas ocaciones, y el lo sabia perfectamente asi que será mejor esperar unas horas para que se calme y poder hablar con ella penso el mugiwara...

luffy inmediatamente entro a la habitacion sintio que alguien se acercaba al barco y sin pensarlo luffy salio disparado hacia cubierta en donde al llegar se emcontro a zoro y a sanji los cuales al parecer estaban un poco confundidos mirando al mar, luffy con gran curiosidad decidió acercarse mas hacia el borde del sunny go ¿Quien sera la persona que se acerca a nuestro barco ¿Nos traerá comida? penso alegremente el capitan mientras que de su boca salia una espesa baba, vaya, realmente si que tenia hambre, pero al divisar por fin el horozonte del mar comprendió porque zoro y sanji estaban tan condundidos, realmente no habia absolutamente nada aproximandose, ¿Que habia sido todo esto pensaron los 3 piraras? al cabo de unos segundoa también llego usopp el cual también se dispuso a ver quien se acercaba...

 **\- ¿Que pasa aqui? senti que alguien se aproximaba pero no hay nada** \- dijo usopp

 **\- nosotros también sentimos algo pero al parecer no hay nada, debio ser algun animal anormal, era medianamente fuerte para ser un simple animal cualquiera -** dedujo el cocinero de la banda... **\- ¿se habrá perdido?** \- sugiero el peliverde provocando las risas de sanji y usoop

 **\- ¡¡y ustedes de que se rien idiotas!!-** grito con fuerzas zoro...

 **\- de Nada, de nada-** respondio usopp mientras aun seguia riendose a carcajadas junto con sanji, pero al parecer el capitan no estaba tan contento, era raro verlo asi...

 **\- luffy ¿sucede algo?** pregunto sanji bastante curioso por la actitud seria de su capitán, ahora que lo pensaba habia estado asi desde hace unas semanas atras...

 **-ummm... no nada, es solo que estoy seguro de que la precencia que sentí se me hacia familiar-** respondio luffy mientras empezaba a retirarse del lugar, no estaba de humor como para hablar con sus nakamas en este momento...

mientraa tanto zoro y usopp hacian lo mismo, tenian tareas que hacer este dia, no tenian que estar perdiendo el tiempo con la supuesta precencia de animales anormales, pero el cocinero se quedo bastante pensativo, - a mi también se me hace familiar esa precencia, penso por ultima vez el rubio de cejas rizadas antes de dirijirse nuevamente a la cocina...

 _ **continuará...**_

primero que nada como siempre queria agradecerles por leer un capítulo mas de este fic, solo avisando que el proximo capítulo podria tardar mas de lo que normalmente acostumbro ya que lamentablemente mi mejor amigo de la infancia fue asesinado hace unos dias y a pesar de que en los ultimos años me lleve muy mal con el, me dolio muchisimo su muerte y la forma en la que murio y entre muchas otras cosas mas me han hecho sentir muy mal, siendoles sinceros no ando ni de animos para entrar a fanfiction y leer otras obras, asi que por favor espero que me comprendaan y tengan paciencia que éste fic todavia tiene mucha historia que contar, tratare de ausentarme lo menos posible.

sin mas que decir me despido deseandoles lo mejor en sus vidas..


End file.
